


Time stands still when I'm around you

by junosbox



Series: Oneshot Compilation [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has done something wrong again or did he?, Cisco looks hot, Cisco loses his powers, Confessions, Fluff, Iris snaps at Barry, Oneshot, no pronouns for reader, they all sleep at STAR for no reason, you're a smart one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Everyone thinks Barry has done something wrong again, because the time has stopped.After compiling all sorts of ideas, everyone goes to sleep.You and Cisco can't sleep at all and you want to take your chance, now that you're alone with him.





	Time stands still when I'm around you

You clapped ironically.  
How wonderful that Barry had screwed up once more.  
This time it was freezing time for anyone but them, because they had been all in S.T.A.R. and nobody knew how that changed anything, but whatever.  
Cisco joined you: "Thank you, Barry. For giving us another problem to deal with."  
Ramon was wearing a babyblue button-up with short sleeves, and peach-colored jeans.  
A look that he definitely rocked.  
You also needed to admit to yourself that Cisco's ass looked nice in those pants.  
But that wasn't a priority right now.  
Harry wasn't around, was chilling on Earth Two with Jesse, even though he probably wouldn't have done anything else than yelling at Barry at the moment, you would've appreciated him being here.  
"Is this just... flash-time, or...?", Caitlin asked.  
"No, Cait, he screwed up time itself. We aren't moving faster, everything else stopped moving around us.", Cisco said.  
Cisco was so smart, he always knew what was going on, what you needed to do, and he was also able to explain it in a way that was comprehensive.  
"So what are we going to do now?", questioned Iris.  
She hadn't said anything yet and you all had been here for an hour.  
For a reporter, that was a dumb question, you thought, but you let it slide because it was the one question that someone had to ask right now.  
The air was dense, everyone was on edge.  
Joe looked like he lost his will to do anything but staring at Barry like he had lost hope in him.  
Which was most likely true.  
"We should collect ideas, starting with Barry telling us everything about what he did and what exactly happened. How and when and why.", you said.  
"Sorry but in what way is that gonna help? We should concentrate on getting the time to run again.", Barry said, crossing his arms defensively.  
"What Y/N is saying makes sense in every possible way, Barry, so do what you're told. If we don't know what caused it, then we won't find a solution.", Iris snapped at her husband.  
Barry, clearly taken aback, started explaining.  
You all collected ideas, but got tired too.  
Cecile thought it would be for the best if everyone went to sleep.  
Some decided to sleep in the lounge, some in the medbay.  
Cisco and you eventually found a big couch in one of the break rooms.  
It's the one you sometimes napped on, if you grew tired of everyone or just wanted to chill alone for a while.  
There was a silent understanding between you two, knowing that you both wouldn't be able to sleep.  
It was a dream-come-true that you and Cisco were alone together.  
You had felt something for him for a while now and you were going to take your luck and confess to him.  
If he wouldn't share the feelings, you'd be hurt, but at least you were sure he wouldn't stop being friends with you.  
"Let me just try something real quick.", he said to no-one and put on his goggles.  
He grabbed a S.T.A.R. sweatshirt that was thrown into a corner, most likely Barry's.  
You could see the concentration on his face.  
How he pressed his lips tightly together, trying harder and harder.  
Nothing happened.  
The engineer tried to open a breach too, but without success.  
"Damnit!", he shouted and threw the goggles and the sweatshirt onto the table.  
"Why can't I vibe?"  
He looked at you, expectantly.  
"I don't know...wait! Maybe the time doesn't really stand still, but is non-existent, so if no time exists, neither do past or future."  
"Maybe. Then what about the thing that I can't open breaches? Because the atoms must still be vibrating, the room is still warm."  
"I know that you need to use the particles to manipulate them and breach. What if they did stand still and the temperature is only the same because no time exists and thus, nothing changes."  
"Makes sense."  
"We should tell Barry."  
"No, no, Y/N, let him sleep. We can tell him tomorrow.", he said.  
"Tomorrow.", you laughed and he joined in.  
His laugh was warm and bright and made you happy.  
But it was over soon.  
Cisco felt useless without his powers.  
You tried to distract him.  
"My thought was that S.T.A.R. Labs wasn't affected and that's why we can still move, but it seems like it is, so how can we still move?"  
"No clue. We're gonna think about it tomorrow... no. After we slept."  
Just as he wanted to get some blankets, you remembered what you had wanted to do.  
"Wait. Cisco. Sit down."  
"Oh, okay.", he said and followed the demand.  
Suddenly your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest.  
"I wanted to tell you something. Uhm... it's not easy. I... for a while now, I feel... no... I have feelings for you.", you rambled nervously.  
"Look at me.", Cisco said.  
You did.  
"I feel the same for you, Y/N."  
You were so relieved that you just laughed.  
Cisco pulled you into a hug.  
"I'm gonna steal your hoodies.", he whispered and you just giggled.  
Unknown to you, the world started spinning again.


End file.
